


Alone Time-oneshot

by vahisa1975



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in response to someone saying they would like more Thor masturbation and thought it would be a good challenge.  Submissive Thor thoughts of Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time-oneshot

Thor slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, panting and leaning it against it. His eyes closed as he prayed for self control. If only Loki wasn't so damn sexy. All that leather and slicked back hair, looking just like a wanna be dominatrix. And Thor had a weakness for being dominated. Images of his brother tying him down, running a whip along his body, plunging it into his.....the blonde stopped and swallowed hard, his cock already thick and heavy.

"Fuck," he moaned to himself.

He locked the door and paced a few times, fighting with himself. Surely it wouldn't hurt to have a little alone time? To fantasize and take care of the urges that consumed him? Wasn't that better than his longed for incestual inclinations? Of course it was. Quckly he pulled off his boots then the rest of his clothes. The god stood naked, his golden skin gleaming in the sunlight and his cock proudly standing in front of him.

Thor cupped his scrotum, kneading it gently as he pinched one of his nipples. Electric pleasure coursed through him, his hips jerking forward. He had to take a quick breath and steady himself. Abandoning his balls for the moment, his hand travelled up to grab his thick shaft. The skin was hot and pulsing under his palm, silky smooth to touch. It made him moan, maybe a little more loudly than he planned.

The noise attracted the attention of someone nearby. More accurately...something....nearby. The god felt the call in his blood, Mjolnir wanted him. His eyes opened and he looked over surprised. She'd never called to him before like this but he could feel it. She wanted to be inside him. After the intial shock wore off he walked over slowly and ran his fingers along her leather covered handle. He remembered the oil he used to keep her supple and flexible, rushing over to grab it and squirt on his hand.

As he lathered it over the weapon, he almost couldn't believe he was doing this. But they both wanted it. Someday, if he managed to get that trickster into bed, they would have to include her. The hammer's magic washed over him, feeling like a purr. His body responded, desire flooding him. With a smirk on his lips, he placed one bare foot next to her on the chair she rested and using his slick fingers began to work himself open. Gods, why did it feel so good?

That was a question he would never know the answer to. Not that it mattered. When he was ready, the blonde held his cheeks open and carefully....VERY carefully....let the top of her handle penetrate inside him. Vibrations of magic shot into his tunnel, caressing his prostate. Thor cried out happily and sank down further. Yes, oh yes, they were both loving this. The tremors increased to the point he thought the grip was physically moving inside him. Maybe it was, he was so lost in mind blowing greatness, he had no idea any more.

The prince grasped his own manhood, tugging on it desperately, sweat on his forehead trickling down his nose and along his chest. He started to fuck himself against the part of his weapon lodged deep inside, curses falling from his lips. The only thing that could make this better was taunting remarks in a smooth silky voice as Loki whipped him gently. As soon as he thought it, he lost control and came, harder than ever before. Mjolnir didn't stop, her vibrations still assaulted him and he gasped, grabbing onto the back of the chair. 

Thor jerked as the pleasure intensified, his erection staying until he came again, just seconds later. As if she knew it was all he could take, his mistress released her hold on him and let him slid her from his body. It was a hard revelation to know she'd been in control but not an unwelcome one. He did after all, love to be dominated.


End file.
